The Journey
by Kbug20031
Summary: Brianna has been living with Rick and Drew for 6 months now. This is all about their Journey
1. chapter 1

The night shift

brianna rick and drew

I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT SHIFT

 **AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so reviews are helpful!!! Also any advice would be greatly appreciated!!!!! Thanks**

Brianna has been living with Drew and Rick now for about 6 months

The Journey

"Bri, Darling it's time to get up now" Drew said gently.

"Go away" Brianna said into her pillow. "

A little defiant this morning aren't we?" Drew said with a small laugh as he started tickling her sides and pulling the covers off of his daughter.

Brianna rolled over and pulled the covers back over her shoulder.

"Brianna come on get up" he said as he sat the girl up.

"No" Brianna said as she laid back down

"Brianna you're going to be late

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" Brianna yelled.

Drew looked at her shocked and quickly stood the young girl up and knelt down to her size.

"You do NOT raise your voice to an adult in this house or anyone for that matter! You do not curse!" Drew said in a firm but quiet voice.

"Do you understand?"

Brianna looked at her father and said "Yes sir" not trying at all to hide her attitude. Drew stood up and said to his daughter

"We are leaving in 15 minutes. I expect you ready." Brianna rolled her eyes as Drew was walking out.

"And if I were you I would drop the attitude before you get in trouble" Drew said as he was walking away.

"BRIANNA LINCOLN ALLISTER, LET'S GO!" Drew yelled. B

Brianna walked out of her room into the kitchen where Drew was standing and he handed her her book bag and her lunch box.

"Come on let's go you're already late" He said as they got into the car. On the way to school Drew tried multiple times to make conversation but gave up after the 4th shoulder shrug. At last they pulled up to the school and Drew stopped the car at the parent drop off lane.

"Bye I love you have a good day" he said with a smile. Brianna rolled her eyes got out of the car and slammed the door. Drew pulled away after seeing that she got in okay.

Drew went home and went to sleep. Rick came home around 2:30. Rick walks over to Drew and gives him a kiss to wake him up. "Hey you". "Hey yourself" says Drew as he quickly looks at watch. "Oh shoot I've got to go pick up Bri" Rick looks at his husband and the bags under his eyes. "I'll go get her, you go back to sleep."

"FYI She's got an attitude today." Drew warns. Rick nods and grabs his keys to go pick up the girl.

As Rick approaches the parent pickup line and realizes that he should have left sooner than he did. Finally after about 10 minutes of waiting he sees Bri talking with her friends and looking at her phone. Bri says goodbye and gets in the car. "

Why are you picking me up?" Bri says with attitude.

"Well hello to you to sunshine" Rick replies.Brianna rolls her eyes and starts back on her phone again.

"Hey Bri?"

"Yea"

"Drop the attitude now or I'm taking your phone away. Okay?"

Brianna doesn't reply

"Okay?" Rick asks more firmly

"Alright" brianna says trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"How was your day?"

"Fine" Brianna replies looking down on her phone.

After that Rick gave up on small talk. A few minutes later they were home.

Brianna walks in the house and puts her book bag and lunchbox away. Then Drew walks in "hey baby how was your day" Drew asks pulling her in for a hug and kisses her on her forehead. Brianna tenses up and rolls her eyes as she starts walking to her room.

Brianna stomps into her room and slams her door just to have Drew barge in.

"You have about 3 seconds to change this attitude of yours before I take your phone away." Drew says firmly.

Brianna looks up at her father "Maybe if you would back off a little bit I wouldn't have an attitude."

Drew walks over to the girl and sits down on her bed.

"Whats going on with you Bri" "You've never given us any attitude, why start now?"

"Just leave me alone!" Brianna says forcefully

"Do not talk to me like that young lady" Drew replies with a stern tone.

Brianna looks at her father and says "Why don't you just get out and leave me alone!"

"Give me your phone". Drew says in a quiet tone

"No" Says the girl.

"Brianna you have to the count of three to give me your phone."

"I'm not 4 you know"

"One"

Brianna stares at him

"Two"

Brianna continues to stare at her father.

"Three" Drew stands up and forcefully grabs the phone out his daughter's hands.

"Me and Rick will discuss your other punishment for being defiant."

Brianna rolls her eyes and mumbles something under her breath.

"What was that?" Drew asks

"Nothing" Brianna replies with a smile full of attitude.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"What on gods green earth is going on with her?" Rick asks as his husband approaches.

"I have no idea but it has got to stop." Drew replies as he sets the phone on the counter.

"I told we would discuss another punishment for being defiant, got any ideas?" Drew asks

"We could take her a computer away."

"No she needs for school" Drew replies

"She can still use it, just as long as we are looking after her." Rick counters.

"That's true" Drew agrees as he starts to cook dinner.

45 minutes later Briana hears a soft knock on her door.

"Hey love bug it's time for dinner" Rick calls gently.

"I'm not hungry" Brianna replies.

Rick walks over to the girl and puts his hand to her forehead.

"You're not warm, what's wrong?"Rick asks as he sits on the end of her bed.

"Nothing I've just had a bad day."

"You wanna talk about it? Are people at school being mean to you?"

"No!I said I just had a bad day!" Brianna exclaims.

"Well you need to at least eat a little bit." Rick says as he offers a hand to get up.

Brianna just sits and stares.

"Bri if you don't get up then I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the table like a baby"

Brianna just crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, ten seconds later she feels Rick pick her up under her arms as he put his hand behind the small of her back.

"OK OK I'll walk." Brianna replies just as they leave her room. Rick ignores the girl and keeps walking. Brianna kept fighting, trying to get down, it was no use. Rick just tightened his grip. As soon as they got to the table Rick put her in a chair between him and Drew. Drew had already served the spaghetti and was just waiting for them. The men then walk into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone when Drew walks over to Rick.

"What the hell was that?" Drew asks

"She wouldn't willingly get up and walk to the table like the 14 year old she is, so I treated her like a 4 year old she was acting like." The two men exchange a glare and then make their way back to the table. Only to find Brianna gone, Rick goes back to her room only to find her door locked. Rick reaches above the door frame and finds the key to her door and unlocks. He then walks over to Brianna picks her up and carries her back to the table.

"I'm not 3 you know" Brianna says in a smart tone.

"Then stop acting like it" Rick replies as he sets her down back in the chair.

"You haven't eaten anything all day" Drew said as he sets the plate of spaghetti back in front of her.

"Yes I have" Brianna argues back

"No you haven't, Your lunch box was full when you came home and you didn't eat breakfast. So eat" Drew said sternly

30 minutes later

"I'm full" Brianna says hoping that will make all of this stop.

"Three more bites and you can be done." Rick replies Brianna rolls her eyes

"No, I said I'm full!" Brianna exclaims.

"And I said three more bites"Rick counters back.

"I'm not eating three more bites!" Brianna says in protest raising her voice slightly.

"Do not raise your voice with me young lady." Rick says sternly

"Bri come on three more bites please" Drew says pleadingly

"NO! And what are you going to do any ways force feed me?" Brianna yells

"You know what fine! You don't have to eat three more bites, you can just be grounded for a week." Rick says as he grabs her plate and takes it to the kitchen.

"Go bring me your laptop, tv remote, and your Ipad." Drew commands.

"I'm sorry" Bri said looking down.

"I am to Bri, but I am not the only one that you need to apologize to." Drew replied

Brianna looks down at her hands.

"Now Bri." Drew says firmly

Brianna sites there with her arms crossed making it clear she wasn't leaving. Drew got up and stood the girl up from her chair.

"Brianna Lincoln Allister, when an adult tells you to do something you do it." Drew said in a stern voice. Brianna rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"What was that?" Drew asks his husband as he walks into the kitchen.

"I am so sick and tired of her attitude so I tried to fix it." Rick says frustrated

"Well I have to go to work so maybe her attitude will be better tomorrow. But I think we need to talk to her." Drew says. He hears his daughter enter the dining room.

"Bri can you come in here for minute?" Drew asks through the doorway.

"Yes?" Brianna says as she enters the kitchen.

"We just wanna talk to you for a minute." Rick says as he lifts the girl on to the counter.

"What's going on bug?" You've never given us attitude like you did today." Drew says with concern.

"I've just had a bad day" Brianna says hoping to end the conversation.

"What happened?" Rick asks

"I don't want to talk about it." Brianna says as she hops off the counter and starts heading for the door.

"Hold it right there" Drew says as picks up the young girl.

"I've got to go to work, but I want you to fix your attitude and talk to Rick so we can stop this from happening in the future." "Okay?"

"Okay" Brianna says

"Okay give me hug before I go."Drew says as he hugs the girl and kisses her forehead. He walks over to his husband and gives him a kiss a as he hands his daughter over to him.

Once Drew left Rick took Brianna back to her room and sat her on her bed. Brianna looked down at the lamb that Drew had gotten her once she was adopted. Rick sat down in front of her.

"Ok Bri, talk to me. Tell me what made your day bad." Rick said

Brianna sat there looking at her lamb.

"Bri? Look at me." Rick said gently as he put his hand under her chin and pulled it up.

"I got into an argument" Brianna says timidly.

"Ok, with who?" Rick asks patiently

"One of the girls at school. She said that I'm not your daughter because we're not blood." Brianna says as she chokes back tears.

"Oh my sweet baby, you will always be my daughter. Blood doesn't matter when it comes to family. But love is crucial. " Rick says gently as he pulls her in for a hug. The two stay like that for at least a minute before the girl realized that she never apologized for how she was acting.

"Dad?" She said pulling out of the embrace.

"Yeah bug?" Rick said quietly

"I'm sorry for how I was acting." Brianna said timidly.

"All is forgiven baby"Rick says looking at his watch it was 9:30.

"Woah." Rick said shocked at how late it was.

"You my friend needs to get in the shower and go to bed" Rick said as he got up and placed a kiss on forehead and left.

15 minutes later Brianna came out of the bathroom. Rick looked up from his and followed his daughter to her room. Brianna had started to pull back the covers when she saw Rick walk in.

"Goodnight love bug, I love you" Rick said as tucked her in and gave her a kiss. He walked over and turned off her light.

"I love you too" Brianna said sleepily

I **'m going to try and update weekly thanks for reading xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The night shift**

 **brianna rick and drew**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT SHIFT**

 **AN: Hey guys thankyou for the reviews! Sorry I didn't post last week but it was my first week of school and I wanted to get situated! Enjoy xoxo Kendall**

 **Brianna has been living with Drew and Rick now for about 6 months**

 **The Journey**

"BRIANNA COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN NOW!" Drew yelled for the second time.

Brianna got up threw on some sweatpants and a tee shirt and went down stairs. When she got there Drew was waiting on her with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Just by looking at it she felt sick.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes I want at least half of this eaten. Understand?" Drew asked

"Yup"Brianna replied. Drew leaves and Briana starts to push her food around with a fork and puts her head down. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up too Drew fussing at her.

"Brianna!" Drew saids frustrated as he looks down at the pale girl.

"Goodness babe you're white as a ghost." Drew saids more gently as he puts his hand on her forehead. Brianna pushed his hand away.

"Bri stop" Drew warned as he put his hand back on her forehead. He could feel the heat radiating through her forehead as he bent down to kiss her forehead. Brianna put one hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Drew ran after and held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. Once she was done she wiped her mouth with the cold wash cloth that Drew had given her.

"You're not going to school today" Drew said stating the obvious.

"Really captain obvious?" Brianna said sarcastically.

"Glad to hear your sarcasm isn't sick."Drew said as picked the girl up and carried her to her bed. Brianna was so tired she really didn't care that she was being carried. Drew placed the girl in her bed and covered her up, he came back a few minutes later with some medicine and a gatorade.

"Here take this." Drew said as he handed an anti nausea pill to his daughter along with the gatorade. Once she was done Drew slipped the thermometer under her tongue and waited for it to beep.

"Oh wow!" Drew said as took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"What is it ?" Brianna asked weakly.

"102.9" Drew said with a frown.

"Why don't we go to sleep and we will check it again in a few hours. Okay?" Drew asked as pulled the fully made trundle bed out from under her bed and across the room.

"Okay" Brianna said looking around.

"Whatcha lookin for darlin?" Drew asks.

"My stuffed lamb" Brianna says as she gets up to start looking for it.

"Brianna get back in bed and I will go get Sammy, I got her when you were throwing up." Drew saids as he tucks the girl back in bed. When he gets back Brianna is no longer in bed. Drew sets the lamb down on her bed and hears her vomiting in the bathroom.

"Are you alright bug?" Drew asks as he pushes the door open.

"Daddy I don't feel good" Brianna saids weekly as tears come down her face.

"I know you don't love bug" Drew states as he watches the girl wash her hands. Brianna started walking back to her room and Drew followed with the trash can.

"Does anything else hurt or feel bad?" Drew asks as he sits down on the foot of her bed.

"My throats feels achy." Brianna says hugging her lamb.

"I will look at it later because it will be red since you just threw up" Drew says gently.

"But you really need to get some sleep, okay?" Drew adds.

"Okay" Brianna said sleepily.

Drew gets up and walks over to the trundle that he had made up across the room.

A couple hours later Drew wakes up and Brianna is still asleep. He looks at his watch and realizes that it's almost lunch. So he goes down stairs and gets some chicken soup and toast and puts it on a tray. Drew brings the tray up to Brianna and wakes her up.

"Bri, baby you need to try and eat something" Drew says as he shakes her shoulder gently.

"Okay" Brianna says as she sits stays with her while she attempts to eat her toasts and soup.

"You're not hungry are you babe?" Drew asks gently

"Mm hmm" Brianna says shaking her head.

"Why don't you get a shower while I clean up a little?" Drew asks gently.

Brianna agrees and walks to the bathroom. A little while later Brianna finds Drew laying on the trundle bed reading a book. Brianna walks over and lays down next to him and puts her head on his chest. Drew places a kiss on her forehead and realizes that she is even warmer than before. Drew carries her over to her bed and fixes her so that she is on his lap. He reaches over and grabs the thermometer off of her night stand.

"Open." Drew says gently. Brianna does as she told and puts her head back on her father.

A few seconds later they hear the thermometer beep, Drew looks down as his eyes widen.

"103.6" Drew says with concern. "Let me look at your throat" Drew says. Brianna opens her mouth and Drew opens the flashlight on his phone. As he suspected her throat was bright red.

"Alright baby I am going to take you to the doctor and take tonight off, okay?" Drew says as he picks her up. Brianna nodded and closed her eyes, it seemed like she was out in minute. Drew places the girl in the passenger seat and lays the seat back, once he gets in he starts the car and starts driving. 15 minutes later they pull up to San Antonio Memorial Clinic Drew parks the car and gets out. He walks around to pick the young girl up but stops when she fights hism.

"Leave me alone I can walk!" Brianna says forcefully. Drew is surprised by this, "Its just the fever talking" he thought as he moved out of the way. Brianna stands up, then suddenly everything starts spinning and getting dark.

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry I know this is not a one shot but it only has more part.:) I am going to try and do better next week about writing. Xoxo Kendall**


	3. Update soon

Hey guys I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been really busy. I will update on Monday

Xoxo Kendall


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am going to start updating every other week. I am so sorry but school has me swamped. Hope you enjoy the story xoxo kendell.

The Journey

Brianna woke up at San Antonio Memorial Hospital where she saw Drew looking down at her with a smile.

"Hello Darling" Drew said as he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi" she replied weekly.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Brianna asked with concern.

"Well you passed out in the parking lot and I took you to the hospital just to make sure you were ok." Drew replied softly.

"What's wrong with me?" The young girl asked as she tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Drew.

"Just lie down for a little bit longer baby. You had appendicitis so Paul took it out for you and now you are better." Drew replied pulling the covers back on the girl.

"We are going home tomorrow but right now I need you to sit tight and rest for a while ok?." Drew said softly pushing some hair behind the young girl's ear.

"Okay" Brianna replied in a tired tone.

"Hey Dad?" Brianna asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah Bri?" Drew replied.

"Can I have some juice?" Brianna asked

"I will go get you some now" Drew replied with a smile

When Drew got back Brianna had visitors from everyone that worked the night shift.

"I didn't know we were having a party." Drew said as he filled the girls cup with grape juice.

"We were just checking on her to make sure she was ok." Jordan said as she smoothed Brianna's down.

"We can't have our favorite member of the Lincoln Allister family sick, can we?" T.C. replied with a smirk

"Haha very funny" Drew said in mocking tone.

"What are you jealous?" Brianna said mockingly.

"Please, you can have em." Drew said ruffling the girls hair.

 **The next day**

Brianna woke up she saw Drew asleep in the chair across the room. She knew Rick wouldn't be back until Friday but she still wished he was there.

"Drew?" Brianna asked tiredly.

"Hey ya feelin?" Drew asked with a yawn.

"When can we go home?" Brianna asked.

"As soon as they give me your prescription." Drew said as Molly walked in with papers and an amber bottle.

"Sign these please Drew" Molly said with a smile. Drew signed the papers and grabbed the bottle.

"I'm going to go pull the truck around and Molly will help you get dressed." Drew said as he grabbed his keys.

Molly helped the girl slip into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Once she was dressed Molly helped her get into a wheelchair and wheeled her out into the parking lot where Drew was waiting on her with the truck. Brianna got in and hugged Molly. Molly shut the door and watched as the two drove off.

"My head hurts." Brianna moaned quietly.

"That's probably from the medicine when we get home you can lie down and you'll probably feel better." Drew said.

"I'm so tired of lying down. I just want to hangout with my friends." Brianna whined.

"Maybe in a couple of days you can invite Riley over." Drew said hopefully.

"Really?!"Brianna exclamed.

"I don't see why not" Drew said with a laugh.

"But you have to get better." Drew said seirously.

A few minutes later the pair pulled into the driveway. Drew helped Brianna out of the truck and into the house where he sat her on the couch with her lamb.

"Hey dad?" Brianna said timidly

"Yes Bri."Drew replied with his back turned to her.

"Can I sleep in your room? I just don't want to be alone."Brianna asked looking down at her leaned down and kissed the girl on her head.

"Nothing would make me happier, it's been lonely without Rick."Drew said as he offered the girl his hand. Brianna reached up and grabbed before she fell back down.

"Whoa there little miss." Drew said catching the girl quickly.

"I just stood up too fast thats all."Brianna said as she tried to get up. Drew put his hands under her arms and carried her to their bedroom where he laid her down.

"I will be back in a minute I've just got to bring some stuff in from the truck." Drew said as the girl closed her eyes and mumbled "kay".

I promise the next one will be better! Again guys I am so sorry about the wait! Thanks for reading xoxo kendall


	5. Chapter 5

The journey

 **An: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated since last summer but school just got really hectic and I'm going to try and start updating more this summer! Thank you for the reviews! If you have any suggestions just let me know!**

Hey can I go to Jack's birthday party tonight? Brianna asks as she starts putting her binders in her bookbag. "Uh I don't think so love not tonight." Rick says as he takes a sip of coffee.  
"Why not?" She asks raising her voice slightly  
"1 we don't know jack, 2 your dad is going to be home tonight, and 3 don't raise your voice at me young lady." Rick saids in a stern voice. Brianna rolls her eyes

"Those aren't good reasons." The girl says in a tone full of attitude.

"Sweetheart if I were you I would stop giving me good reasons to punish you." Rick says leading the girl out the door.

The ride on the way to school was mostly silent until Brianna breaks it.

" Riley's allowed to go so why can't I?" Brianna asks

"I don't care who's going to the party, but you're not! Case closed and if you keep pushing me then You can just be grounded and not allowed to go anywhere for a month. Now is that what you want?"

"No" the young girl saids quietly

"No what?" Rick asks raising an eyebrow, They've been trying to instill sir and ma'am whenever she is talking to an adult.

"No sir" Brianna adds rolling her eyes. Rick allowed this one to slide because they just pulled into the school.

"Have a good day Bri" Rick says in a voice filled with love.

"You too" Brianna saids as she gets out of the car.

***Later that day***

"Hey Bri!" Riley says as she sits next to the girl at lunch.

"Hey Riles" Brianna says meekly.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Riley asks taking a bite of her sandwich.

"No my dads won't let me." The young girl says as she pushes her food around on her plate.

"Why don't you just sneak out?" That's what I'm doing tonight." Riley says.

"What? I thought your mom said yes?" Brianna looks confused

"God no! She'd never say yes to one of Jacks parties."

"I don't even know how I would sneak out, I'm on the second floor." Brianna says hoping for some insight.

"You have that tree outside your window right? Just climb down that." Riley saids as the two girls get up to go back to class.

Brianna spends the rest of the day trying to come up with a plan to sneak out. She decides to do the niacin flush again. She still has couple more pills from the last time. Finally school is over and drew comes to pick her up.

"Hey baby how was school?" Drew asks as the girl gets in.

"Fine" Brianna says in the most pitiful voice she can muster.

"What's the matter?" Drew asks looking over to his daughter.

"My head hurts really bad." Brianna says.

" I'm sorry love when we get home you can take a nap until daddy gets home. Drew says sympathetically.

"Ok" Brianna saids as they pull into the driveway.

Drew takes his daughters bag and leads her into the house.

"Do you want me to tuck you in sweetie?" Drew asks Brianna. The girl shakes her head no as drew kisses her on the forehead.

Brianna goes upstairs and pulls out the niacin bottle. She takes one and decides to take that nap that her dad suggested.

 **2 hours later**

Brianna wakes up to her Drew telling her to wake up. He had a thermometer in one hand and Advil in the other.

"Open up sleeping beauty" Drew saids with a smile on his face. Brianna complies wordlessly.

"By the way dad isn't coming home tonight because he got caught up at work so it's just me and you tonight." Drew says looking at the thermometer "102.6 looks like you and I are having a night in bed." Drew says as he starts to pull the trundle bed out.

"Wait daddy stop!" Brianna says as her dad stops. Drew looks at her for an explanation.

"I just don't want you to get sick either, there's a bug going around school." Brianna says hoping that will work.

"Aww you're so sweet but I work in a hospital remember? I'm immune to your silly little bugs." Drew says ruffling her hair.

"My head still hurts and the trundle bed creeks which makes it worse." Brianna says.

Drew finally get the hint that the girl wants to be alone. "Alright but I'm checking on you every hour and a half." Drew says truthfully.

"Thank You daddy." Brianna says gratefully.

"I'll bring you up some chicken in a little bit." Drew replies.

A few hours pass and around 7:30 her ride Chelsea asks if the coast is clear. Brianna replied to give her another 15 minutes and she'll be out of the house.

Five minutes later Drew comes in to check her temperature. Brianna fakes being asleep so he'll leave sooner. She feels his lips on her forehead and he leaves.

Brianna soon gets up and puts on a romper, fixes her bed and climbs out the window.

She meets chelsey a block away.

"Are you ready?" Chelsey asks in excitement

"Hell yeah" Brianna replies as she puts her seat belt on. Ten minutes later they arrive at Jackson's house. The girls walk in to find it is not a birthday party, instead it's a "my parents are out of town so I'm going to throw a party" party. But Brianna just brushes it off and looks at the clock it was 8:00 she still had another 55 minutes before her dad would check on her. She still had to find Chelsea to tell her this. Brianna is looking around in the crowd of people and is trying to find Chelsea but no luck. Instead she finds Riley.

"Hey Riley" Brianna approaches the young girl.

"Hey Bri! Are you having fun?" Riley asks as she slurs her words. It was obvious that she was drunk. But Brianna still hadn't caught on.

"Who's taking you home?" Brianna asked.

"Oh I'm staying the night I told my mom that I was staying at a friends house. Hey how'd you get you out?" Riley asks trying to act as sober as possible

"I did the Niacin flush, but Drew is checking on me every hour and a half." Brianna says as she realizes another 10 minutes has passed by.

"Oooo rookie mistake. You should've told them you were staying with a friend or something." Riley replies as she she grabs another glass of spiked lemonade and hands it to Brianna.

"Thanks" Brianna replies as she spots Chelsea.

"Chelsey!" I really need to talk to you! I need to get back home in like 45 minutes. Can you take me home later?" Brianna asks pleadingly.

"Sorry girl but I have already had like 4 drinks and probably shouldn't drive, maybe someone else can take you home" Chelsea replies.

Brianna tries to find someone else but no luck, she finally decides to stop fretting and she'll call Drew in a little bit. She finishes her second lemonade and starts to feel funny. She realizes she should probably go ahead and call Drew but she left her phone at the house.

Meanwhile at the Lincoln Allister house

Drews POV

It's been about an hour so Drew goes upstairs to check on Bri.

"Brianna can you wake up long enough for me to check out your temperature?" Drew asks sweetly. No response.

"Come on Sleepy head it's time to wake up now." Drew says as he shakes the dummy.

Drew realizes that his daughter is not there. He sees the Niacin bottle by her bed. Drew starts to think about where she could be. He quickly calls his husband and tells him what is going on.

"She asked if she could go to a party tonight and I told her no." Rick says worriedly.

"Whos party?" Drew asks frantically.

" Some guy named Jack, she did say that Riley would be there so you might check with SYD." Rick says.

"Okay will do thanks babe." Drew says before hanging up and calling Syd.

Drew explains the situation again and asks if she knows where this guys house is.

"I don't but I can track Rileys phone!" Syd says. Drew and Rick agreed to not track their daughter until they needed to.

"Great I'll be over in 5 minutes!" Drew says as breathes a sigh of relief.

Drew decides to follow Syd so they can each talk to their girls in private.

10 minutes later they arrive at the party.

"BRIANNA LINCOLN ALLISTER" Drew yells loud enough for everyone to hear.

Brianna slowly walks over to her father with her head down.

"We are going home right now young lady" Drew says as he grabs her elbow and leads her to the car. Syd had already gotten riley and put her in the car.

The drive home was mostly silent until Drew got a whiff of alcohol from his TEENAGE daughter.

"Have you been drinking?" Drew asks his daughter angrily.

" I only had a few." Brianna replies weakly.

"You should not have had any!" Drew says as he pulls into the driveway. He open Briannas door and Rick is already there. Brianna has trouble walking so finally Drew Picks her up forcefully.

"Put me down you bastard" Brianna says in reaction to this.

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut as you are already in enough trouble." Drew says as he walks in and places the young girl on the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Rick asks angrily. "Lying, disobeying us, sneaking out, drinking, do you know how much you could have put your health at risk?!" Rick says as he continues to lecture her.

"Not to say doing the niacin flush, AFTER you promised us that you would never do it again." Drew adds crossing his arms.

"Wait, what?" Rick asks "You did the niacin flush again?! Brianna!" Rick scolded.

"Your body is still adjusting to a new lung, and you just had surgery less than two weeks ago. Your risk of infection is so high, right now."Drew says as looks at his daughter.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Rick asks as he lifts her chin up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Brianna says in remorse.

"Oh you will be sorry, we will discuss your punishment tomorrow. As for now we will have your phone, so go up and get it." Rick says

"Go ahead and bring the bottle down to" Drew adds. Brianna goes and retrieves the things, she gives the items to her parents and was about to go to bed until Drew saids

"You are sleeping with us until we say otherwise, it could b one night or it could be for a month. It all depends how cooperative you are tonight." Drew says as he leads the girl to the bedroom and places his daughter in the middle of their bed. Drew tells Rick to watch her as he goes and gets PJ's for the girl.

Drew returns shortly after with PJ's and Rick walks out expecting his husband to follow him to give the girl privacy to change. He doesn't even realize that he's not with him until the shuts and locks the door.

"Change." Drew says forcefully as he turns around to give the girl just enough privacy to change. Brianna changes quickly and puts her clothes in the dirties basket.

"Lay down we will talk about this in the morning."Drew says angrily.

"But what about-" Brianna starts but Drew cuts her off. "Brianna no ifs, ands, or buts, about it! Now you will lay down and you will go to sleep whether it be the easy way or the hard way."

Brianna decides it will be better if she just lays down and stops arguing. Drew lays down next to her. 15 minutes he starts to hear little sobs. He rolls over to see the girl crying.

"What's wrong Bri?" Drew asks tiredly.

"I want sammy." Brianna finally saids through her sobs. Drew starts to beat himself up, he didn't mean to deprive the girl of her stuffed animal. He texts rick to go and get it. Rick comes back shortly and gives it to his crying daughter. He leaves shortly knowing that Drew wants to talk to the girl alone for a few minutes.

"This isn't just about sammy is it?" Drew asks softly as he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No" Brianna replies meekly.

"What's it about then my love?" Drew asks

"Do you still want me? Because sometimes in foster homes if I mess up the send me back and don't love me anymore." Brianna replies starting to cry again.

"Brianna Lincoln Allister, that is your are our daughter and there is nothing you can do to change it. Yes we might be upset and disappointed in your actions, but there is nothing you can do to make us not love you anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Brianna replies in between sobs.

"Come here bug" Drew says as he pulls the girl close to him so that her head is laying on his chest. Drew places a kiss on her forehead and the girl starts to calm down and slowly drifts asleep. He slowly places her head on her pillow and gets up to go talk to Rick. The man sits down next to his husband and starts to rub his temples.

"What are we going to do with her?"Drew asks exhaustively.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
